Let the Games begin!
by superzombielover123
Summary: What do you think would happen if the unthinkable happened? What if all the villians were unthawed and a new threat came along? OCxRaven
1. Lets get this party started!

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.**

The Followers of the Dragon guards looked around at the rubble, formerly known as the Brain's Hideout, plasma rifles at the ready. One of them, a highly decorated general, shifted in his armour, head to toe in black titanium, with red metal and gold trim.

"You know what Sven said. Look around for the villainsicles" he said, chuckling at his own corny joke. "Boss, what do you think will happen if the villains are in a foul mood?" one of the new recruits asked, his leather armour having a vicelike grip on his sides. "Well newbie, if they decide they wanna fight, we'll show them why we don't have any more enemies." The general replied, his eyes gleaming with delight as he cocked his rifle, a grin on his face.

Richiard Blazeheart, or Misfit, as known by his only friend, Flamer Spark, was currently running for his life from the biggest teens in the camp. The four of them didn't like his gray skin, and constantly tried to beat it off of him. "Hey, come back here! We're just gonna make you black and blue!" the…._**gangs**_ leader, Tullius Thermite, shouted.

Richiard could remember the first time he met the brute. The first day of combat training, a younger Richiard was paired with a younger Tullius. Everything went well until the adrenaline started pumping. He knew he should've stopped there, but he kept fighting. And then, in a blinding flash, Tullius was on the ground, burned, and defeated by somebody half his size. Richiard could see why Tullius hated him.

Raven and the rest of the Teen Titans were enjoying a game of Volleyball on the roof of the Titan Tower. It was Beastboy and Cyborg against Robin and Starfire, with Raven in the shade of the doorway, reading a book that looked as if it might fall apart any minute. After the collapse of all major villains and the Brotherhood of Evil, it was basically just a few small crimes the Titans helped the police take care of. They had an amazing amount of time on their hands.

Beastboy had just turned into a hawk and tried in vain to spike. It veered off the tower's edge, only to be caught by Kid Flash, who was taking advantage of the waves along with the rest of the Titans, who had a similar problem and visited often. Just then the alarm sounded.

The titans on the roof headed inside, knowing that Kid Flash would take the ball inside eventually. If he stopped eye groping his new girlfriend, Jinx. "What is the trouble now!" Cyborg yelled, obviously agitated from not fighting a criminal worth his time. Suddenly, he looked up from his computer screen, mouth agape. "It, it can't be." He muttered. "What is it Cy?" Robin asked, putting a hand on the robotteen's shoulder.

He looked at the screen and saw what he had subconsciously feared.

Cinderblock was attempting to destroy the park.

**So, Whattaya think? To all haters I don't really care, since im writing this mainly for myself. All lovers feel free to review!**


	2. And so it begins

**Hi everyone! I was going to wait until like, Sunday to post another fic, but couldn't stay away. Disclaimer: same**

Richiard hid in the back of his cabin, having narrowly avoided being beaten to a pulp. After about an hour, the savages had given up their search, instead started in on a smaller child just beginning combat training. He instead got up and ran a small comb through his helmet hair. His best friend had always teased him about his hair. While everyone else's was blond, with the exception of the Elders, who were usually so old they had grey or white hair. His was jet black, with parts of it framing his face, other parts nearer to his bright green eyes. Yet another reason to be tortured, he thought.

"Titans, go!" Robin was heard yelling out the window as the mass movement began to any means of transportation whatsoever. Nobody but Robin and Cyborg knew what was going on, so anyone can imagine the mass hysteria as Titans pushed and shoved all the way to the park.

When the team got there, and saw Cinderblock, they immediately erupted in "That's not possible"s and "What the hell"s. This continued until Robin launched a small explosive at the villain, causing him to become slightly irritated.

"Hay Buuuuudy!" Flamer yelled to his best friend as he woke him up by flipping him off the bed. "Muuuuurrrrrrr" Richiard said, still trying to grasp sleep. "Nope, sorry. We, are going to the lake and finally get YOU a date" he said, grinning mischievously. Flamer was always a lady killer, but Richiard preferred reading to women, So he was slightly relieved when Tomarus, the messenger of the Elders, came to him.

Richiard walked through the mausoleum like building of the Elders' Den, Wondering what unexplained thing happened to him. Once, there was a time when he had gotten mad, and coincidentally, kinda set the armory on fire. He had been sent directly from the Elders to the hole, a deep, dark, form of punishment in which you are forced to dig a 15 foot hole and then stay there for 15 hours. No food, no water.

He heard the booming voice of Elder Dragonair as he got away from the door.

"RICHIARD, WE HAVE FOR YOU YOUR FIRST QUEST." Richiard couldn't believe it. Every follower over the age of 15 was assigned a quest. He was 16 now, and never went on one. "Where do you wish me?" Richiard asked, eager to begin. "YOUR QUEST? TO RESEARCH AND DESTROY. YOUR AREA? JUMP CITY. YOUR TARGET? A TEEN GROUP CALLED THE TEEN TITANS. YOU WILL BE RETRIEVED TO BE BRIEFED TOMORROW."


	3. Meetings in the nick of time

**Hey all! Sorry if I haven't been working on the story as much as I should. It's just been a really crazy week! Disclaimer: Same**

Richiard took careful notes as the messenger gave him a quick debriefing on the Titans. "They were founded by the five in Jump City, eventually spreading like a disease," he said. "Afterwards, they found a villain league that is worthy of their patheticness. The Brotherhood of Evil." Tomarus spat the name like someone had force-fed him raw sewage. "The brutes couldn't even defeat a bunch of masked _**Kids!**_ The nerve." Honestly, I couldn't see why he had his panties in a twist. The Followers always kept a record of their foes in a HUGE book in the Great Library, the biggest library in the camp/city. It was off limits to all city goers, but all who lived there knew exactly who their enemies were, having had to memorize them during basic training. Richiard couldn't remember any mention of these people in the book, Titans or Brotherhood. He didn't want to get pulled from the mission, though, so he remained quiet and nodded.

"Now let's discuss how you will get in," Tomarus said, snapping Richiard out of his daydream by throwing water from the spring they were talking by in his face. Richiard instinctively got up, faced him, and almost **breathed** on him. "You are a half dragon. Your powers are channeled through anger" Tomarus said, wiping his hand off on the rags they gave new recruits to wear and running a hand through his dark curls. "The Guards have already unthawed the Brotherhood, so all you need to do is help them round up a particularly hard villain to catch. We pinpointed two of interest, but the Titans have already captured one. His name was Cinderblock. You'll have to hurry to catch this one though. Sources say the villain, Overload, is already being tracked as we speak. Just remember that water defeats him." Tomarus finished. Richiard picked up his Duffel bag, filled with books, his street clothes ( a zip-up hoodie, black jeans, and black converses), his father's pendant, and his mother's favorite spell books. He needed to say goodbye to Flamer.

"Hit'em with everything ya got team!" Robin yelled. The other Titans had to go home, because someone had freed their villains. So it was just the good ol' A team. "!" Beastboy yelled as he was thrown against a wall, unconscious. "GET OUTTA MY SYSTEM!" Cyborg thrashed blindly as the electric villain plunged into him, shutting him off in minutes. Raven and Starfire were caged in an enclosure, neither one of their powers working in it. Raven was enraged. She was used for **bait**. The things she would do to the villain when she got out.

Overload was centimeters away from shocking Robin to death when a fireball went out, setting off a pipe placed precariously above the villain, smashing him on the head. "Hey, Sparky! Wasn't that shocking?" Richiard laughed, his hand still slightly smoking.


End file.
